Fade into Dark
by tortoisepowers
Summary: When America shows up at a meeting 5 hours late he notices nobodies there. He finds out that there immortality has been taken and they're trapped at the meeting summit. He can't save everyone alone, but an unlikely ally decides to help out. (NO pairings.)


_**BEEP, BEEP, BEEP!**_

America shot up from bed at the sound of his alarm clock. He glanced around his room, having been startled. He looked over at his window seeing the sun pouring in. _'What time is it?'_ He thought groggily. He realized he hadn't turned off his alarm clock yet, so he turned it off. At least he didn't break it this time. When he glanced at his alarm clock he saw it was 8:43am.

"Crud! I set my alarm clock late!," He shouted in frustration. He had to catch a plane to... at 7:00 because the G8 meeting was in... in...? It clicked in Americas head. "Oh, no. Canada's gonna be so ticked at me!," He threw his covers off and quickly got out of his pajamas and into his tan suit.

"Where's my jacket!? Where's my jacket!? Where's my jacket!?," He repeated over and over, turning his room upside down looking for his bomber jacket. He peeked under his bed and saw a large, white 50 under there.

"There it is!," He cried, "How'd it get under there?," He scratched the back of his head before reaching under and grabbing his jacket and pulling it on. He pulled his shoes on and ran out of his room, and started practically falling down his stairs. After getting up from being a crumpled heap on the ground, he raced to his kitchen and grabbed an already prepared bag as his lunch and an already prepared sandwich for breakfast. He wasn't really in the mood for McDonald's or any fast food restaurant for that matter.

America ran out of his door, and knowing he already missed his flight, got in his car and drove to airport anyway to fly in his own plane. He had gotten special permission from the authorities to keep his plane at the nearby airport in case of emergencies.

He got to the airport and went strait to the garage where they kept his plane after notifying the authorities he was using the runway. After getting in the plane and getting prepared to take off, he waited for the _'ok'_ to go. Some guys who worked there eventually gave him a thumbs up and he started his engine. He flew down the run way and began to take off into the air.

Once he was high above the clouds he found himself relaxing. He always loved the feeling of being above the world, being in cool breeze without a care in the world, he felt _free_. He knew he'd probably miss over half of the meeting, they were having it in Toronto, Canada, so it'd take a few hours. America wondered how many nations were actually going to remember to show up.

 _Time skip 4 hours_

He landed his plane in field near Toronto and got out of it. He grabbed his things and started his long trek to the hotel the were staying in. America was almost to the city when he heard rustling in a nearby bush. America whipped out his gun, it was a large animal, he could tell, but when it jumped out it was-

" _K-Kumojiro!?_ ,"

"Help! Help!," The polar bear screamed

"Kumojiro, w-what's wrong!?,"

"... Hungry.,"

"Of course.," America face palmed. America took Kumojiro to his hotel room, _which took about 2 hours_ , and began unpacking. He grabbed his breakfast sandwich and gave it to Kumojiro, who reluctantly ate it.

"Man, did Mattie forget to feed you or something?," Kumojiro didn't respond.

America rubbed the back of his head and sighed. He picked up Kumojiro in a similar fashion to how Canada holds him, except with one arm. He started toward the meeting summit. When he walked inside he noticed the lack in security personnel, but decided to pay it no mind. He got to the large double doors that lead the the summit.

"That's odd.," America mumbled to himself, "I hear no voices. Maybe everyone except for me forgot to come?," America silently pushed one of the doors open, but it was empty. America glanced around a second time to make sure he didn't forget Canada, but the Canadian wasn't there.

"Maybe they're having an extended lunch break.," America reassured himself. He went to the mess hall expecting at least one other nation to be there, but none. He went back to the summit and sat down in his designated chair. After waiting for a good 15 minutes he got back up and began toward to door when Kumojiro started growling like crazy.

"Who's there!?," America yelled dangerously holding out his gun with his other hand and aiming it toward the door. The door slowly opened. America had his finger on the trigger ready to pull.

"I mean no harm, da. Though, I'm sure you are needing answers for where everyone else is.," Russia stepped into America's line of sight. He noticed Russia had his pipe ready as if he were about to attack.

"What did you do to them!?," America growled.

"I did nothing, but I was here to witness who did something, I'd be careful Amerika.,"

"What?," America was dumbfounded at _those_ words coming out of _Russia's_ mouth, "What do you mean?,"

Russia quickly glanced around, "Follow me.," He whispered, "And don't make a sound, keep your gun ready at all times.,"

America didn't particularly trust Russia, but considering Russia had told him to stay armed and quiet, America nudged toward Russia, feeling _very_ paranoid.

Russia lead him out into the hallway, quickly glanced around again, and went down the left hallway. If America didn't know any better, he'd say Russia was paranoid himself, but who ever heard of Russia being scared!? Well, except when Belarus was around, but this was a G8 summit.

"Make Canada's bear stop growling!," Russia hissed, "He'll give our position away.," America cupped his hand over Kumojiro's mouth.

They stopped in front of a very old looking, dusty door that America had never seen before. Russia quickly pulled out a pare of keys that no doubt belonged to Germany and pulled one key up and slid it into the doors lock.

"Why do you have that!?," America quietly yelled about as loud as Canada talked only to be shushed by Russia. ' _Russia's acting very, very odd.'_ America thought, now even more paranoid.

The door creaked open and Russia and America winced. Russia again glanced around and the gestured for America to walk in. America did so, but wasn't comfortable with Russia behind him. America saw it was a very old, dusty, cramped space about the size of his bedroom. He heard a click behind him. Russia had locked the door. America whipped around, even more paranoid, and was about to shoot Russia, but he noticed Russia's gaze. Russia didn't even seem to notice America looking at him. Russia didn't have his usual gaze, no, Russia looked _scared_. Now America was _very_ paranoid.

"Ok. Russia, I want answers,"

"You can talk a bit quieter, da?," Russia whispered.

"Yeah, sure fine. But you promised me answers," America lowered his volume. America realized how stupid that sounded, Russia being honest with him, yeah sure.

"Ok, I will now give you answers. Here's what happened... We were all starting the meeting late, waiting for _you to finally show up_. We heard a knock on the door. We all thought it was you, so Canada volunteered to open it. When he did however, the sound of a gun rang through our ears. Germany and I already had our weapons out and were about to advance on them, when we were both shot in the leg... Canada was moaning and groaning, they had shot him in the thigh. When we, along with everyone else, realized our fast regeneration hadn't started everyone went into a panic..." Russia trailed off.

"And?,"

"The only ones not screaming or running were Japan, Canada, Germany, and myself. I had gotten back up and Japan and I began our attack. But Italy opened a window to try and make an escape, but all there was, was a purple void. We couldn't leave the building. Then England started shouting that out immortality was no longer present. At hearing that Japan faltered and got shot in the stomach-"

"Wait!? We don't have out immortality!? And- and I just entered the building! And-,"

"You can enter, but you can't leave. Now stop interrupting me. I guess we still have our durability since I was still able to run with a bullet in my leg, and Canada, Japan, and Germany weren't dying. I was able to take out most of them, but there were reinforcements. I hate to say it aloud, but my only chance was to run. I don't know what happened to everyone else, but I assume they were captured, I checked every inch of this place to see if anyone else had made it out, and a lot of those people are still wandering around the building, probably looking for me, and they sent out a search party to look out for you.,"

"So I'm guessing this is the room you hid in.,"

"da.,"

"So, basically, people who have taken out immortality and trapped us here are looking for us, trying to kill or capture us.,"

"da.,"

" _great_.," America sighed, "You're not usually this open, especially to me, Russia.,"

Russia gave America a quick glare, but America knew what had to be done to save everyone.

"So, I'm guessing the only way we can save everyone is if we team up.,"

"da.," Russia grunted, "And I don't care about saving everyone, I'm worried that they'll target a UN meeting...,"

It clicked in America's head. Ukraine and Belarus.

"Ok, so we'll team up, _just this one time_.," America held out his hand.

Russia hesitated, but took it, and they shook on it. Those idiots were now facing the two strongest nations in the world.

 **Ey! This is going to be fun to write. The two strongest and most terrifying nations in the world just teamed up. I almost feel bad for those other dudes.** _ **Almost**_ **. Well, I hope you enjoyed!**

 **Later~**


End file.
